The Hylian Incident ch4
by Morphius904
Summary: The Story Continues!


THE HYLIAN INCIDENT-By Morphius904 

Chapter 4 

"Identification please," said the Trade Federation battle droid with the yellow stripe (the commander, no doubt). 

Vegeta sneered at the droid but thought it best not to attack it. Link reached back and got a firm grip on his Master Sword and prepared for the worst. Obi-wan's hand rested on his lightsaber, hanging deactivated from his belt. 

Qui-Gon stepped off his horse and approached the droid. He rummaged about in his robe for several seconds, and then pulled out the document signed by the King of Hyrule. "The King his given us full legal permission to investigate your operations here." 

The droid looked at the document for a moment, and then said, "It is unacceptable. You must leave at once." 

"It is signed by the King himself...I would think it best to allow my friends and I to pass," said Qui-Gon calmly (although he wasn't altogether to calm...he didn't want to have to battle his way all the way up Death Mountain, fighting off the droid guards. 

"It is unacceptable," the droid captain said again. "Leave at once or we will open fire." Qui-Gon noticed many of the other droids guarding the entrance unholstering their weapons and activating them, then raising them to point at the party. 

"All right, I've had enough of this!" yelled Vegeta, powering up. He leapt off his horse into the air and yelled with fury, "Let us pass or we'll destroy your entire operation, as well as every one of you!" 

"Shoot to kill," came the droid captain's calm mechanical voice. The droids all raised their weapons and fired. The two Jedi were already off their horses when Vegeta flew into the air, and Link leapt off his as the droids began firing. They all drew their weapons and began parrying blaster bolts and slashing droids. 

Vegeta flew overhead, charging another massive fireball, like before. But this time, before he could fire it, a stray bolt of laser-fire caught Vegeta in the side, and he was sent careening to the ground. The fireball flew away into space. 

Vegeta collided painfully with the ground, rolled over, and stood right back up again. He charged back into battle, fists flying, punching so hard he collapsed the droids metallic skulls with one blow. 

Link was chopping droids in half with his energy-charged sword, while the Jedi bounced laser bolts back where they came from, encinerating droid after droid. But more droids kept coming and coming...the re-enforcements seemed endless. 

Vegeta was getting tired of this constant fighting...he was now firing massive balls of energy in every direction, destroying hundreds of droids. But still more kept coming, and everyone, even Vegeta, was getting tired and knew they couldn't keep this up much longer... 

Just when it seemed there would be no end to this battle, a red dot appeared in the sky. Small at first, but approaching rapidly. Soon the dot was just above the battle field...but that was no mear dot, it was Goku! 

Goku easily destroyed the rest of the droids guarding the gate, and then threw a massive boulder at the entrance so no more could come. Then he landed before the group of weary warriors smiling a big smile that disgusted Vegeta. 

"Kakarott! What are you doing here?!?! And why did you have to interfere!? I had everything under control!!" Vegeta was very angry. 

"Not the way I saw it, Vegeta," said Goku. "It seemed to me that you 4 had your hands full, and couldn't handle it by yourselves!" 

Qui-Gon entered the conversation with a smile large as Goku's. "We thank you, great warrior. I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight of the Republic. This..." he indicated Obi-Wan, "is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Padwan learner." 

"Hi, guys! But I already know who you are...I've been listening for some time!" 

"From so far away?" asked Link, putting away his sword and shield. 

"Uh-huh! Since I'm a saiyan, I have greater senses than any humans could imagine." 

"Wow, cool!" Link was very excited to hear more about Goku, but Qui-Gon broke back in and reminded them all that they were on a mission. 

"What exactly do you intend to do?" asked Vegeta sourly. "There are clearly to many droids for us to destroy them all." 

"If we destroy the droid control ships, the droids will be deactivated," Obi-Wan reminded everyone. 

"And how are we going to destroy the ship from DOWN HERE, smart guy?" Vegeta mused. 

"Vegeta, you and I could fly up there and disable it," Goku said. "Then, Link and the Jedi could destroy the rest of them down here!" 

"And don't you think there'll be MORE?!?!" Vegeta was getting quite angry at this point. "The Trade Federation controls one of the biggest armies in the universe! They're'll be a whole fleet of control-ships here before we even finish the job!" 

"Uh, Vegeta?" said Link. "I think I might have an idea. We could decrease the size of Gate between our universe and yours, so that no ships could fit through! Then, before it grew back, we could set up magical barriers around it so they couldn't come back ever again!" 

"Good plan, everyone," said Qui-Gon. "So here's what'll happen: Vegeta and Goku are going up to the droid control ship. Obi-Wan and myself will destroy all the droids that are controlled by small order transmitters here. Link, you're gonna have to make the trip into space by yourself...can you fly?" 

"No, but I think I've got a friend who could help me with that one," said Link, thinking of Zelda and her magics. 

"Good, then it's settled," Obi-Wan said. "Let's get going." 

End of Chapter 4 

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please review! End coming soon! 


End file.
